highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernpaw
❝''Fernpaw, meanwhile, was happily squeaking to her pet cricket. "I met the greatest cats ever today!" She squeaked. "Hootpaw, he's a ThunderClanner! He was so cool! And then there was Geh! Geh was the greatest! He's a RiverClanner! He didn't tell us his real name, but he gave us our own awesome nicknames! I'm Feh, and Hootpaw was Hoo! It was soo much fun!" She giggled.❞ — ''Fernpaw to her pet cricket. Fernpaw is short white molly with a short bob-tail. She has sunflower-yellow eyes. She has milky brown tabby stripes and a fluffy, soft coat. She has four milky brown markings on her chest. She currently lives in as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Fernpaw is a short, lanky-legged molly with curved shoulders and a delicate figure. She has average-sized pointy ears and a rather slouched posture. She has rather fluffy yet sleek fur, which boasts her curved shoulders and delicate figure. She has creamy white fur and a pair of milky brown ears. She also has a bobbed tail and tabby markings on her legs all in the same milky brown colour. Palette: : = Base coat (#FBECE9) : = Markings (#9A6457,#924F47) : = Eyes (#F9C575,#D2973D,#8C6223) : = Leathers (#C3A1B9) Voice: Fernpaw has a squeaky, high-pitched loud voice. Scent: Fernpaw smells of ferns and pine needles. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Compassionate * +''' '''Optimistic * ±''' '''Trusting * ±''' '''Emotional * −''' '''Clingy/Attached * −''' '''Assertive 'Likes' *Flowers(as an object) **Fernpaw absolutely loves flowers. She will have them decorating her nest and tucked behind her ear at every moment possible. 'Dislikes' *Rabbits(as a food) **Fernpaw has always hated rabbits. Nobody really knows why. 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *Make 5 friends in the clan. **Fernpaw loves making new friends! 'Fears' *Aquaphobia (Fear of Water) **She's fine with drinking it... but swimming is a HUGE no-no. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Age Range: 0-5 moons *Fernkit is born to Flowerskip and Softbriar in ShadowClan. *She's pretty lonely as a kit with no littermates. She struggles to make friends with the other kits. *Fernkit soon finds a cricket. **This cricket becomes her pet - and best friend. She names it Crickie. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Age Range: 6-11 moons *Fernpaw gets promoted! *She befriends Chickadeepaw. *She gets to attend a gathering! She meets "Geh" and "Hoo". **She tells her pet cricket, Crickie about Geh and Hoo. *Chickadeepaw scares Fernpaw. *Fernpaw discovers that Chickadeepaw ate her cricket. She is sad. *Fernpaw and Chickadeepaw go to the peak. They find Hootpaw! 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ShadowClan= "My HOME!" She squeaks happily, her eyes bright. ---- [[Chickadeepaw|'Chickadeepaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Best Friend "Chickie's super cool!" She smiles happily. [[Beanpaw|'Beanpaw']]/⦁⦁/Apprentice/Hm... "She seems cool." She smiles happily. [[Snowpaw|'Snowpaw']]/⦁⦁/Apprentice/Hm... "He's cool." She smiles. |-|ThunderClan= "HOOTPAW'S FROM THERE!" '' She giggles.'' ---- [[Hootpaw|'Hootpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Friend "He's the coolest!" She squeaks happily. |-|RiverClan= "GEH LIVES THERE!"'' She giggles happily.'' ---- [[Stagwater|'Stagwater or "Geh"']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend "Geh's the greatest coolest dude ever!" She squeaks happily. |-|StarClan= "It's sad that cats die... but it's all a part of life!" She shrugs. ---- Flowerskip/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Mother "Mama was the best. She smiles sadly. Softbriar/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Father "Papa was great... She smiles sadly. 'Trivia' *heh 'Quotes' ❝''"geh."❞ — ''geh 'Fanart' Fernpaw.png|Drawn by Pal!!|link=User:Artblock __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:ShadowClan Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Midnightstarz